Cumpleaños perfecto
by tobi es un buen chico
Summary: Yo solo queria un pastelito. Pero Danna me dio mas que eso SasoDei POR MOTIVO DEL 5 DE MAYO, CUMPLEAÑOS DE DEIDARA! non


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DEIDEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Este fic es (obvio) para celebrar el cumpleaños del rubio de Akatsuki. Ok mejor me apuro porque Sasori se lo quiere llevar a **_**festejar**_** a su habitación… ustedes entienden son yaoistas.**

**Este fic es una especie de amalgama de comedia, drama, cosas emo y escenas romanticursis, como que se me soltó el cerebro cuando decidí escribirlo, pero bleh aquí esta:**

**Cumpleaños perfecto**

Otro 5 de Mayo en Akatsuki que nadie recordaba ni recordaría.

Otro cumpleaños en Akatsuki que nadie recordaba ni recordaría.

No me afectaba mucho, de todos modos quien festejaría una fecha así en una organización llena de criminales frios y sin sentimientos. No me importaba en lo absoluto que nadie lo recordara, o eso me quería hacer creer.

Como cada año planee pasar todo el día encerrado en mi habitación pensando en como seria este día en algún otro lugar. Probablemente iría a destruir alguna aldea yo solo para festejar.

Oh si, pero como bien decía mi consciencia, un día emo al año no hace daño, consciencia estúpida.

Pero definitivamente no era por el hecho de que nadie recordó mi cumpleaños, no eso no era…

-¡Con un demonio si lo es!-grite mientras me para en la cama

Me volví a sentar y baje la cabeza, unas cascaditas de lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Quiero un pastelito un-

De pronto algún ingrato casi aventó la puerta de mi habitación, era Danna.

-Danna tu abuela no te enseño a tocar la puerta a antes de entrar-

-Esta también es mi habitación-me regaño-y no menciones a mi abuela

-un

-Ven-me dijo, después tomo el cuello de mi gabardina y me metió dentro de Hiruko a la fuerza

-¡Espera Danna! Soy claustrofóbico un, no me deje aquí adentro esta obscuro y feo… creo que pise algo pegajoso y… ¡mira un sillón de piel un! (:D)

Sasori solo gruño un inútil y empezó a mover la enorme marioneta. Viaje aproximadamente una hora sobre el cómodo, que digo cómodo, cómodisisisisisisisimo sillón de piel que Danna tenía dentro de Hiruko. Fue un paraíso, un cómodo paraíso hecho de piel con aroma a Sasori.

-Danna tengo hambre un

-Que bueno porque ya llegamos-de pronto la marioneta comenzó a abrirse hasta mostrarme el mundo exterior.

Wow que rápido se hizo de noche. Salí de Hiruko y me pare enseguida de Danna, mire el lugar a donde habíamos llegado. Era un restaurant. Pero no cualquier restaurant, este se especializaba en servir la comida mas deliciosa del mundo entero… bakudan.

-¡Danna!-mire el local los ojitos brillando y la baba cayéndose de mi boca-¡Quiero entrar quiero entrar quiero entrar!

-Claro, no vinimos hasta acá para ver el restaurant desde afuera.

Entramos juntos y nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana, un poco apartada de los demás clientes. Después de unos minutos llego la mesera.

-¿Qué les puedo servir?-pregunto amablemente la muchacha

-¡Yo quiero un bakudan de tamaño monumental un!-casi grite emocionado, hace mucho que no comía de mi comida favorita, realmente estaba desesperado.

La mesera rio un poco y apunto el pedido en su libreta.

-¿Y a usted?-se dirigió a Sasori-sama

-Lo mismo pero en tamaño normal-dijo-y dos vasos de té

-En un momento-termino de apuntar todo y se fue.

Después de unos minutos trajo nuestros pedidos. Ambos comimos, o mas bien Sasori comió y yo devore el bakudan y salimos del lugar no sin antes pagar la cuenta.

Sasori me llevo hasta una colina y nos sentamos en la hierva.

-Estoy lleno un-me queje tendido sobre el suelo, Sasori en lugar de regañarme solo rio un poco.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-Deidara…-me llamo Sasori

-¿Si Danna?-me senté y lo mire

-Emm… bueno-saco algo de su gabardina y me dio-Feliz cumpleaños-me dijo mientras su mano me extendía un pequeño muffin de chocolate con una velita en el centro, él miraba a otro lado.

Lo tome con mis manos temblorosas, sorprendido de que alguien se haya acordado de mi cumpleaños y de tener el pastelito que pedí en la tarde.

-Gracias un-exclamé muy feliz

Sentí algo caliente en mi mequilla y mire sorprendido una pequeña lágrima que escapo sin permiso de mis ojos.

-Lo siento un, se que un ninja no debe mostrar sus sentimientos-confesé apenado de que Danna me viera llorar

-No te preocupes, es tu cumpleaños, tienen todo el derecho de llorar-me dijo tranquilamente. Sentí uno de sus brazos rodearme los hombros y atraer mi cuerpo hacia él.

-No pensé que alguien se acordaría un-dije mientras lloraba sobre Sasori.

En mi vida había llorado tanto. Cuando Sasori se canso de tener su capa toda mojada me alejo un poco y miro mi pastelito.

-Mejor apaga la velita-tomo el muffin para encender la vela y me devolvió-que esperas, pide un deseo o algo…

-Habeeeeeeer… ¡ya se un!-cerré mis ojos y pedí el deseo. Sople y…

PLOF

El pastelito callo. Yo lo mire. Danna lo miro.

El pastel embarrado en el zacate…

-Pastelito estúpido un

-Oye-Sasori me miro feo

-Sin ofender Danna-lo abrase y le puse cara de corderito degollado-Seguro estaba muy rico un

Sasori dio un suspiro resignado.

-No hay problema

Estuvimos otro rato en silencio, Danna aun no me soltaba.

-Emm… Danna-Sasori me hizo un gesto señalando que me escuchaba-Solo quería agradecerte un-claro que no quería que me soltara, estaba muy agusto ahí, incluso me tome la confianza de acurrucarme mas junto a él.

Lo mire fijamente y le sonreí. Sasori también me sonrió. Después sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar.

Sasori me recostó sobre el pasto y quedo arriba de mi, en ningún momento sus labios se separaron de los míos. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que sentí una mano intrusa recorrer mi pierna derecha. Di un salto y Sasori me miro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que no me esperaba lo ultimo un

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada

-Entonces continuemos-

Después de eso volvió a besarme y algo mas. Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida y mi mejor cumpleaños.

-Err… ¿Danna?... ¿que haces?

-kukuku (+w+)

-¡AH! Espera ahí no, ¡Danna! ¡Danna! AAAAAHH!!!!

**Lo ultimo se lo dejo a su imaginación. Antes de que se quejen por no poner un lemon o porque no eh actualizado mis fics o alguna cosa mas, tengo mis razones:**

**-El lemon los estoy guardando para otro fic.**

**-El tercer capítulo de **_**Internet**_** está en línea, no tardara mucho en llegar.**

**-El de **_**Iubire**_**… ese fic estará suspendido un rato lo siento.**

**Pero brindemos por el aniversario de Deidara!**

**Todos levanten sus copas y…**

**¡SALUD!**


End file.
